1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting structure for an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle component mounting arrangement for mounting a charging port and a converter that are connected with an electric charging harness.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles often include an electric motor, an inverter and a converter that are mounted in a motor room. One example of such an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-310252. In the mounting arrangement of this publication, the motor, the inverter and the converter are vertically arranged in this sequence from bottom to top in the motor room with substantially no space in-between.